Late One Night
by ShadonicLuver123
Summary: After finishing up his letter to his Uncle Chuck, Sonic retires to bed and gets a very special visit from a distant friend. Please review! Includes my first rape/sex scene. Be nice.


**I know. I know. I should be working on "Birthday Party" but... I kinda wanted to do a rape fic and... I'm losing inspiration to continue that story so, it may be put on hold. Enjoy!**

It was a quiet night at Sonic's house. He had just finished writing a letter to his Uncle Chuck, something that he did in his spare time left over from work at the Freedom Headquarters. Every now and then, he'd receive a letter in reply but more often than not, he was too busy with the King's work to write a letter back. Sonic knew how close the King and his uncle were; Chuck would never turn down a request from a friend. That was just his Uncle Chuck.

Sonic placed the letter inside of a plain, white envelope, licked the stickiness and closed the flap. He flipped it over, placed a stamp in the right top corner, wrote his address in the opposite corner, put his Uncle Chuck's name in the middle and then his uncle's address. He got up from his desk and went outside, walking up to his mailbox. He put up the flag and put his letter inside. He would love to see the face of his uncle as he read the letter. '_I bet he'll laugh so hard, his screws'll come loose!_' Sonic chuckled at this, and headed back indoors.

It was getting late; Sonic could see that it was almost midnight on the clock above his couch. It was going to be a busy morning. Eggman was bound to make an even **bigger** robot after the one Sonic had destroyed that morning. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either and you never knew what you were going to get with that guy.

Sonic headed upstairs and into his bathroom and brushed his teeth, enjoying the minty smell and taste. He walked across to his bedroom and open a drawer. He put his pjs on, a long sleeve, flannel shirt and matching pants. He kicked off his shoes, took his gloves off and set them on his dresser. He jumped into bed and set his alarm to six in the morning, just in case the sun didn't wake him up. It wasn't long before Sonic was fast asleep.

A large crash downstairs woke up the sleeping hedgie and alerted Sonic that something wasn't right. He got out of bed and looked around his home. Everything seemed in place and the hedgehog went upstairs and made himself comfy in his bed. He was just about to go to sleep, thinking he was just hearing things, when a strong hand clapped over his mouth. Sonic struggled wildly , kicking at the intruder, screaming as loud as he could through the hand. The intruder chuckled.

"Hello, Faker." Sonic's heart raced. He recognized the voice as soon as he heard it but, several years. Why was he here now, breaking into his house? Shadow got into the bed and pinned Sonic down underneath his knees, leaning down close so Sonic was able to smell his break. Shadow smirked and began to caress Sonic's cheek with his thumb. Sonic shifted his head to free his mouth.

"Shadow, what are you-" Shadow leaned down even closer, smiling. He nuzzled Sonic's cheek and chuckled even more.

"Don't ruin it by talking, Faker." He pulled back the sheets and put a finger on the inside of the elastic band of Sonic's pants. Sonic panicked, trying to push Shadow away but the elder caught his hand and pinned it above his head, to the pillow. Shadow pulled Sonic's pants to his ankles and then his own.

"Let me go." Sonic was tearing up; he knew what was going to happen. "We can all forget about this, Shads, just-"

"Shhh." Shadow kissed and Sonic whimpered, shifting away. Shadow forced his hand between the youth's thighs and spread them. Sonic could see Shadow's hardened prick between his legs and knew it was too late to do anything about it now. It pressed slowly against his asshole, making the pain worse. Shadow grunted as he pressed in further, his balls slapping against Sonic's ass as he filled the youngest to the hilt.

Sonic whimpered, his tears threatening to run. Shadow kissed him, his tongue pushing through a gap and his teeth scraping against Sonic's lower lip. Sonic squirmed against him and Shadow grabbed his neck, squeezing . The elder began to thrust faster, his cock beginning to pulse, on the verge of climax. He began to masturbate Sonic and laughed when Sonic blushed and turned away.

Shadow moaned and came inside Sonic, the semen stinging the tears in his assaulted rectum. Sonic mewled and came onto his chest, breathing heavily through his nose. Shadow pulled out and marveled at his work. Red and white ejaculate poured from Sonic's ass, staining the green sheets. Sonic cried into his pillow; his innocence was gone and Shadow could brag about taking it. Shadow got up and pulled his pants up. He leaned over and kissed him. "Goodnight, Faker." Sonic winced, feeling the stinging pain of the aftermath of first sex. Shadow left, leaving Sonic to his own pain.


End file.
